Momento Perdido
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Ron e Hermione conversam na barraca. Momento em RdM.


N/A: Meus comentários e agradecimentos no fim do capítulo.

Momentos perdidos RdM

_Na barraca, logo após a volta de Ron e surra que Hermione deu nele._

Ron permanecia sentado na frente da barraca. Estava esgotado. _Só falta uma hora pra sua vigília acabar, Ron. Bem, isso se vc não cair duro aí mesmo, _sua consciência martelava toda vez que ele soltava um resmungo. Ele precisava dormir! Claro, naquela hora, dormir acarretaria sonhar com a horrenda visão que a horcrux tinha lhe mostrado. Logo afastou os bocejos. Não queria ver aquilo nunca mais, mesmo que significasse ficar acordado e exausto a noite toda.

De repente, um barulho fez-se ouvir atrás dele. Eram passos. Bem suaves, como se quisessem passar despercebidos. Eles se aproximaram de Ron até que ele pôde distinguir a dona dos passos leves. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado com uma xícara de chá.

_Pode ir, Weasley. Sei que vc está exausto. Vai dormir. Eu assumo a vigília por vc. _ A voz dela era ríspida.

_Acho que eu posso sobreviver sessenta minutos acordado.

O silêncio que se instaurou era pesado. Praticamente palpável. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de quebrar. Hermione tomou um gole de chá e soltou um grito abafado.

_O que houve? _ Ron olhou a moça que já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_Queimei a língua.

Ele a olhou com uma expressão divertida e ela deu um sorriso torto. Eles ficaram um tempo assim, apenas se olhando. Hermione voltou os olhos para a xícara a sua frente e murmurou:

_Por que, Ron?

Ele sabia que essa pergunta seria feita em alguma hora.

_Porque eu fui um idiota, Mione. Eu estava possesso por não conseguir acompanhar vc e o Harry. Vc, sempre a mais esperta, e Harry, bem, ele já viveu de tudo. Eu me senti de fora. Sabe,_ segurando vela._

Ela o olhou incrédula.

_Quer dizer que vc foi embora porque achou que eu estava com o Harry?

_É... Bem... Esse foi um dos motivos...

_Meu Deus, Ron! Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar que não existe nada entre mim e o Harry? Nós somos_ amigos,_ Ron. Apenas isso. Eu amo ele como _irmão!_ _ Ela exclamou já de pé.

_Eu sei, mas essa possibilidade ficava cada vez mais clara pra mim. Eu fui um idiota por ter ido embora. Vc não imagina o quão aliviado eu fiquei de ouvir a sua voz saindo daquele desiluminador. Acho que nada no mundo me daria mais forças pra vir atrás de vcs. _ Ron também ficou de pé.

_Ron...

_Vc é inteligente, Hermione. Deve imaginar o que aconteceu quando eu a destruí. Foi um pesadelo. Aquela coisa mostra seus maiores medos e suas inseguranças. Se não fosse o Harry, ali, gritando para eu quebrar aquilo logo, a coisa teria me destruído.

_Ron...

_Aquele bichinho maligno tomou sua forma e a do Harry. _ Ron parou abruptamente, lembrando do que tinha acontecido.

_Ron.

Ele olhava agora fixamente para o chão, ignorando os chamados de Hermione.

_Vcs desdenhavam de mim, de como eu estava sendo presunçoso e idiota. Antes de eu abaixar a espada, vcs... Bem... Vcs... Se beijavam...

_Ronald Weasley! _ A morena gritou exasperada.

Ele a olhou estarrecido.

_Não me faça repetir o que eu acabei de te falar! Harry Potter é o irmão que eu nunca tive! Eu amo ele muito! Como _irmão!_ Não é do jeito que eu gosto de vc! _ Hermione ficou vermelha depois de perceber o que tinha dito.

Ron parecia ter saído de um transe. Aproximou-se dela e colocou a mão na sua cintura.

_Então vc gosta de mim de maneira diferente? _ Ele se aproximava mais a cada palavra.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Por que aqueles olhos azuis estavam tão perto dela?

_O Harry é como um irmão. Vc, definitivamente, não é meu irmão.

_Ainda bem. _ Ele murmurou antes de acabar com o espaço entre eles.

_xxx_

Hey pessoas,

Essa fic surgiu na minha cabeça qnd eu li a fic "Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas".

Fiz como prometi na minha última fic e postei uma nova assim que recebi reviews. Então a promessa fica a mesma. Prometo criar outras assim que as reviews vierem.

Agradeço a minha amiga Nat e a Catarina que leram minha fic antes de todos e me deram coragem para postar e a Hannah Granger Weasley, mari granger e Thaty pelas reviews.

Bjs e até a próxima,

GleekGranger

Disclaimer: Ron, Mione e Harry não me pertencem, são da diva J.K. Rowling.

OBS: Como vcs já devem ter visto, tb sou uma gleek, então juro solenemente postar uma fic finnchel assim que puder!


End file.
